Perihelion
by RightSide
Summary: Edward disappears in NM only to leave Bella in the hands another monster who also believes her to be just his brand of heroine. What happens when he returns to find that she has been claimed by an even more fearsome creature than himself? Edward/Bella.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. If I did, _Midnight Sun _would not be on hold indefinitely. **

**A/N: I decided to put some Muse in this story starting next chapter. The Volturi in this fic are based on the novels, but I fleshed them out as I saw fit. Because the character of Corin was not spoken of much in the books, I am assuming the sex is male. I hope everyone will forgive the error if Corin turns out to be female. If you see any other inconsistencies that upset you, let me know and I will try to correct them. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

_"The lie, as a virtue, a principle, is eternal;_

_The lie, as a recreation, a solace, a refuge in time of need, the fourth Grace, the tenth Muse,_

_Man's best and surest friend is immortal."_

_-Mark Twain_

* * *

**Bella**

It felt as if it had been an eternity since I had last seen the sun. I approached the clearing slowly, apprehensively. Slipping off a pair of extravagant shoes, I closed my eyes and pressed my bare feet softly into the grass. Reaching up, I unclasped the shawl that draped my shoulders, let loose the hair that was fastened flawlessly into place. Shaking out the perfect ringlets I had taken more time with than necessary, I folded the beautifully woven cloth and placed it over the shoes along with the diamond encrusted hair pins.

One foot followed the other obediently, an anxious feeling flooding my chest as I ventured further. Someone was watching, lingering in the shadows. He knew I could feel his stare, could envision the ethereal beauty of his smile as he waited. I wondered haphazardly if he thought me ridiculous, but I quickly pushed the notion away. In this moment I did not care what he saw, pretended that I could not hear the absent minded chuckle that escaped his lips.

I considered speaking to him before going into the sunlight, whispering sweet words that would have his eyes softening in a way I knew only few had ever seen. In the end I settled with nodding in his direction, smile widening as I let the complete and utter happiness of the moment wash over me. He showed himself, obviously taking my thank you as an invitation. Holding my hand out delicately, a motion I did not believe myself capable of, it only took him an instant to appear at my side. Placing my arm in his, he faced forward regally, leading me towards the bright patch that lay before us. I wished with all of my heart that he could understand what it meant to me that he was there, that I was cared for by someone who was willing to go through the right of passage I had made this trivial incidence into.

Stopping just short of the light, he allowed me to travel the rest of the way alone, somehow knowing how important an occasion I considered this. Glancing back just once at his face, the extraordinarily sincere expression that graced his unearthly features, I sighed. Such a human action, I knew. Then I closed my eyes once more and allowed myself to be bathed in the light of day.

* * *

**...Two Months Earlier...**

I was drunk. I was lost. And, even more apparent, was the fact that I was completely and utterly hopeless. Mike Newton had vanished in the night, leaving me at the party I agreed to accompany him to. My fault, really. Upon feeling his lips press awkwardly against my own, only one name came flooding from me in a rush of unwanted memories and foolish hopes.

"_Edward…"_

Opening my eyes wide, horror struck at the realization of what I had just done, I felt his arms roughly pushing me away before he slammed the door shut and left me alone to my thoughts. The world was spinning, and I followed him clumsily through the crowded cabin and out into the clearing where all of the vehicles were parked. He was already pulling away, mad and totally hammered. I shook my head, hoping his pride didn't end up costing him his life- or, worse, someone else's- as he sped away into the darkness.

Swaying a little in the middle of the field, I glanced over my shoulder at the line of bordering trees. Rambling through the woods, I had a case of déjà vu and felt more than a little absurd. Months and months had passed since that fateful night when Edward left me to wallow in my misery, yet there I was in the same predicament as before. Lost without him. Feeble. Powerless.

I glared at the brush and crackling twigs beneath my feet. That was when I felt it, the rising of the hairs along the back of my neck. The sudden cold that swept through my being alerted me of another's presence. Someone- no, some_thing_- was stalking me in the shadows. Not human. Not wolf.

Vampire.

I let an alcohol induced calm wash over me. Never before had I even tasted liquor. It seemed poetic that now that I was in an entirely inebriated state of mind one of their kind would appear. It wasn't one of the Cullens; I would not allow myself even that small hope as I turned to face whoever it was that was about to decide my fate. Unconsciously I raised my head higher, thankful that I did not trip on a rock or tree root as I attempted to keep at least some dignity.

He was just as beautiful as the others. Long, dark hair descended to his shoulders in waves, red eyes examining me from beneath thick lashes. Somehow in the back of my mind I knew that in comparison to Edward and Carlisle and the rest of them, this one was different. Older. When I momentarily conjured an image of Edward racing out from oblivion, stepping between me and my possible killer, I felt uneasy. Because I knew that when faced with this hunter, the odds would not have been in Edwards favor. For the first time since his disappearance, I was grateful. It meant I would not have to watch him die.

"Isabella Swan." he spoke clearly, purposefully. Creeping towards me until he was only a hairsbreadth away, his lean form towered over my small frame. I dropped my head, not wanting to search his eyes in an attempt to understand why he had so far spared me any pain. A low growl sounded from within his chest, so close that I could feel the reverberations. His left hand trailed up my waist lightly, over my chest, fingers splaying as he reached my throat until finally he gently lifted my chin with his index finger. Even with my resolve, I could not choke back a faint whimper.

"Not even Afton could blame me for keeping you alive," he let out a melodic laugh that pierced through me, "Marcus will either love me or end me for this. I wonder if you are worth the risk of making such a dangerous wager." I remembered Jasper's words from so long ago, when James was still alive. You are worth it. _You _are _worth it_…

What had made him so sure, back then? Before the madness that was my eighteenth birthday, what had made him believe I was worth their lives? Me, an insignificant human. Plain, silly, clumsy Bella who has nothing left to live for.

In a flash the vampire wrapped his right arm around me, closing the space between us as he pulled me against his hard, cold body. I shivered at the contact, not because of the hormonal reaction a teenage girl would have to someone as awe-inspiring as him, but because the cloth of my jacket was not apt enough to keep out the icy temperature his skin provided. Lowering his head and lifting me slightly, he pressed his cheek against mine as he took in a deep breath.

Shaking his head, he said smoothly, "I can see why you kept the young one's attention for so long. A few weeks with you and I doubt even I would not grow attached." Releasing me from his grasp, he retreated a few paces before bowing swiftly. "My name is Corin. I was sent to kill you, milady, by my masters whom I serve most loyally. However, I fear I am not up to the task. Come with me," he offered his hand, "I have someone I wish for you to meet."

My head swam. I stared motionlessly as I considered his words. I had no real option, that much was apparent, but there was no will in me to fight. Screaming would only prove the existence of my more masochistic side, ending in pain with the same result as my compliance. He seemed to sense my inner turmoil and softened.

"You _will _die, Bella Swan, whether it be here in the forest with me or later by the hands of another. What I am offering you now is an opportunity to keep your heart beating for a few more precious moments. It is one I will not give twice." His eyes bore into mine with absolute sincerity until I had no other alternative but to look away.

Logically speaking, I had lived for far longer than I should have already. My ticket was up when I arrived in Forks, when I stepped into biology class and gave Edward his first taste of my scent. Every minute since then has been borrowed time. Edward always told me my responses were always the worst possible; at this moment mine was to follow the stranger into whatever perilous circumstances he wished to steer me. It was this inability to make the correct choice that drew me to Edward in the first place. So far, it had never lead me astray.

Taking in a deep breath, I steadied myself as best I could and reached out to take his hand…

* * *

**A/N: Please send a review my way. This is my first _Twilight _fic, and I really want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Soldier's Poem

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: Song titles will be the chapter titles from now on. Hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella  
**

I wasn't in Kansas anymore, I was certain of that before I even opened my eyes. The comfortable item giving way beneath my weight was not the same as the car seat I had fallen asleep in. For a moment I was terrified of waking fully. Rolling over, I let the sunlight warm my face before finally blinking the sleep from my eyes.

_Throw it all away_.

Sitting up faster than I should have, I had to cradle my head to stop the whirl I'd set myself reeling into. My vision swam for a moment as I adjusted to the shock of the change of scenery. Sweeping my eyes about the room, I noted how expensive everything seemed, from the Egyptian cotton sheets to the ancient wooden amour and the strikingly gorgeous royal blue dress that hung on the outside of it. Even the decorative wallpaper sparkled as if trying to convey the slightest idea of its worth. Fingering the soft lace that ran across my stomach, I blanched. I didn't even want to think about how I came to wear the nightgown I was admiring…

Even more confusing still was the question of why. Why on Earth had Curtis or Corbin or whatever his name was bring me here? Were there some covens that liked to dress up their dinner? Or was I to become a part of some type of ritual, brought to play the part of the sacrificial virgin? At this point I supposed anything was possible.

Dangling first one leg off the edge of the bed, I let my foot settle on the stone floor before standing fully. Taking in my appearance from the large gilded mirror hanging on the wall to my left, I nearly gasped. Not only was I wearing an impossibly beautiful garment, but my hair was somehow tamed into soft waves. Squinting a little at the image, I knew I had to be imagining the flawlessly shadowed lids and blushed cheeks.

I could only imagine what Edward would have thought of my reflection. Would he have been able to resist sliding his hands down my sides, running his fingers up my thigh to inch beyond the fabric and- no! I wouldn't allow myself to think of him or those ridiculous fantasies I still coveted. Distracting myself by peeling the nightgown from my body, I managed to slip into the dress without much distress. A card lay atop the sparkling shoes on the old-fashioned vanity. Reading the elegant script made me roll my eyes. Was there nothing that wouldn't remind me of him? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I read it over again.  
_  
Please dress and meet me in the hall when you wake. -Corin_

The dress was quite possibly the tightest thing I've ever worn. While it nearly reached the floor despite the uncomfortable height of the heels I'd been given, there was a slit on my right that ended very high on my leg and made the bottom portion flare into a flattering shape. Despite its extravagant appearance, the make of the thing was simple; thick straps crossed along the top of my shoulder blades with a design centered around the bust and a fitted shape around the middle. The front dipped far lower than I was used to, and it felt as if my back was completely naked as the dress scooped until the material rested loosely on my hips. Eyeing myself made it difficult to scold whoever had chosen the item, though. For the first time I almost felt beautiful, worthy by human standards. Analyzing the sparkling gems that caught my attention as I turned towards the light, I wondered absentmindedly how authentic the stones were.

_Let's lose ourselves, 'cause there's no one left for us to blame._

A throat clearing made me spin around, causing the dress to float on the air and expose more flesh of my leg than I would ever have dared to show. Corin was leaning against the doorframe, appreciating the view as he raked his eyes over every detail of my body. I took the time to view him in his entirety. He dressed nicely with shoes polished, slacks ironed, white shirt unbuttoned a little and sticking out from where it had come loose from his pants. His hair was messy and the air about him playful.

"I am going to regret not keeping you for myself," he sighed, "You are lovely." It almost sounded like an apology. Blushing deeply, I tried to keep myself from reddening too much. I would need to learn to control my embarrassment; these vampires may not have as much control as the Cullens.

"Your head may be a touch sore. I needed you calm, but I had not taken into consideration the alcohol content in your blood. I was told the drugs may have a negative effect once you regained consciousness." He looked at me expectantly, waiting to hear my answer.

"I-I'm fine. A little headache when I got up, like you said, but that's all." He grinned.

"You must be famished. Let me-" I interrupted, not wanting him to mention food of any kind.

"Honestly, I think if I ate anything I might get sick," I explained. Corin seemed boyishly curious about the statement.

"Ah, shock. Yes, I've heard of it. I wish this could have happened under more polite circumstances, but as it is it could not be helped. Thankfully Aro and the others have taken an interest in you. I must take you to them now." Once again he held out his hand. I swallowed loudly.

"Am I allowed to ask you something?" my voice shook unexpectedly, making me sound like a child.

"But of course. I do not wish to you to feel uncomfortable in your current surroundings. You are in my charge for the time being, so if there is anything I can do for you, anything at all, I will do everything in my power to please." His flirtatious tone had me stunned until I flushed once more.

"Where am I?" I asked sheepishly.

"How tactless of me!" he strode forward quickly, and I froze in terror before I realized he was merely throwing back the curtains covering the bulk of the window, "Welcome to Volterra, Italy. Your new home." I felt dense. Why hadn't I thought of looking through the window earlier? Thinking over the name, I knew there something vaguely familiar about it. Volterra? Edward had mentioned it to me a long time ago… My eyes went wide.

"Volterra?" I had to force myself to speak the next word, for fear of evoking some deadly response, "Volturi?" Corin's smile increased tenfold.

"Smart girl," he praised, then looked me in the eye, "I suppose I should tell you why you are here in the first place."

"Please." Something in the way I said the word made him stiffen before relaxing into a very human stance. A hand was shoved in his pant pocket; the other was running through his long, jet black hair.

"A woman named Victoria came to us with a plea for revenge. At the time you were being coveted by the Cullen's coven, and she knew she was no match for them without her mate. A human having any knowledge of our kind is more than dangerous, and the Volturi discussed what would befall you, your lover, and his family. Aro has an affinity for Carlisle, so death of the vampires was discouraged. The only other option was to kill you. I was sent to fish out your secrets, read you to see what damage had been done before killing you. But then I came, and you were there, and I couldn't bear it.

"One of our own was taken from us long ago, and your resemblance to her is remarkable. So much so that I had to bring you here to show the others. Hopefully it will be enough to justify postponing your murder."

_It's a shame we're all dying. And do you think you deserve your freedom?_

"Why does it matter that I look like her?"

Corin closed his eyes, jaw clenched, "It's not only that you look like her, sound like her, smell like her. It's your very personality. I looked back into your past and saw your frailty and loyalty and desire to make those around you as content, as happy, as possible. It's your goodness, Isabella Swan. How could I be the one to murder someone so wonderfully innocent? Someone so classically Didyme?"

"Didyme?"

"Aro's sister, Marcus's mate. She died in battle. I have never met a creature so impossibly good, so magnificent," his eyes sparkled, "until I met you. I only hope that if you do, in fact, end up residing here that you will be able to forgive me. No matter what they decide, I have stolen the future from you." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, taking me with him as he ventured into the hallway and beyond.

_How could you send us so far away from home when you know damn well that this is wrong?_

In my head I began to compare him to the Cullens, if only as a reference point. He spoke like Edward and Carlisle did when they were reminiscing. His size, his entire appearance, actually, reminded me more of Jasper than anyone else. But I could not have been as comfortable with Jasper as I was with Corin. This was a sibling feeling, like that which radiated from Emmet. This was my protector. I nearly laughed at the statement. My would-be killer was now my protector?

* * *

**Marcus  
**

My first instinct was to kill her on sight. Aro was pleased enough by the sheer hilarity of Corin not fulfilling his mission that he indulged the boy. But as soon as she walked in, clinging awkwardly to her guardian as she stumbled and quaked, I wanted to rip her delicate throat out. How dare she! What right did this insignificant creature have to wear that face? Lifting my head to breathe in her scent, I growled. What was she? _What was she?_

Why did such a being have to exist?

"Milords," I heard Corin announce, "I give you Isabella Swan." Then she looked at me, and the world stopped. I could not hate her. No matter how I wanted to snap her pretty little neck without a second thought, there was a part of me that refused to take part in such a cruel act. She was so exquisite, so frightened. From that moment I wanted nothing more than to keep her safe.

_I would lay down my life for you._

"Do you know why you are here?" Aro asked, eyes barely showing the hint of excitement I knew he felt at this human's existence. The woman-child nodded her head.

"Do you know why you are still alive?" Caius continued.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Explain," Aro ordered, taking in another deep breath. Anger flared within me.

"I look like her," the sheer simplicity of the statement took root in me. I was more surprised than angered by the amount of information Corin must have revealed to her. The bond he felt for her was strong. He would delay any permanent death for as long as possible. I could hardly blame him; she was marvelous to behold.

"Come here," Aro ordered. Isabella inched forward. At his chastising glance, she came to stand before him. His pale, translucent fingertips brushed her hand. Waiting, leaning towards them unconsciously, I witnessed Aro's eyes flash unexpectedly.

"Most peculiar," he said, and I felt my face tighten. Could she not be read?

The same question flooded my being once more: _What in God's name are you?_

Her shy gaze was slowly moving down the line: first Caius, then Aro. When finally she began to trail her wide eyes on me, I kept mine forward. Only after centuries of wearing an emotionless mask was I capable of stowing away feeling to keep up the nonchalant facade. Gradually I allowed my focus to be drawn to the subtle line of her jaw, the slight curve of her lips...

Didyme's lips had been thinner.

"Jane!"

If I had a heart, it would have leapt from my chest as I watched Aro order Jane to step forth and unleash her brutality on the brittle creature. She bowed with catlike grace, polite smile fading into a chechire grin that only ever appeared when the possibility to inflict pain raised its head once more.

"Jane, please, only a taste. We do not want anything irreversible." Aro commanded. We all knew how overcome with power the vampire could become. I clenched and waited for the inevitable screams. Jane was going to break her. She was going to break this child of Didyme, and for absolutely no reason I can explain I did nothing to prevent it.

Seconds lapsed upon one another without movement. The human seemed confused. Jane snarled as she pressed on, her power radiating from her in waves that became so incontrollable that even some of the guard, Alec included, began to tremble.

Aro dismissed her easily.

"Interesting."

"She is powerful," Caius remarked, expression thoughtful, "but she cannot live. What shall we do with her?"

Words came from my mouth without care, "We will keep her. Turn her." I would not let them execute this Isabella Swan. It was more than some burning curiosity; it was a need. I needed her.

_And do you think you deserve your freedom? No, I don't think you do_.

"Oh, yes," Aro agreed happily, "Isabella, would you join us? The Volturi?" She seemed to contemplate, staring at her feet as if they were relaying advise. Say yes, I begged with my eyes, pleading. I was completely disgusted with myself for sinking so low. We could not force her. If she refused, she would die at my hand. I grimaced at the thought. Yes, it would have to be my hand. I refused to watch as Caius or Aro drained her. She was not theirs to be had.

"I will," her voice was so faint I doubted I heard it at all. But then Aro smiled wickedly.

"Excellent. This really has turned out far better than I'd hoped. Corin will escort you back to your place of origin to allow you a week to sort out affairs and collect any items you wish to bring back with you. By then there will be a room for you set up within the main chambers. The only question is who will be the one to perform the task. Caius, would you-"

"I will do it," I said forcefully. Rarely did I ever speak in council, and when I did there was no doubt of my conviction. No one would have the gall to challenge me.

An imp-like grin graced Aro's lips, his stare set directly on me as he spoke.

"What a wonderful idea! Corin, make sure all is arranged properly."

Everything fell into place in an instant.

Of course Aro would do this. Was it not in his nature to force such events into place? He must have finally grown tired of my bored replies and lacking responses to his schemes. But _how_? How did he know such a one existed?

I wanted to curse and howl and tear out my eyes. How easily manipulated I was! How could I not have noticed the strange occurrences surrounding the girl's arrival in Volterra? Aro must have seen her face in scarlet haired wretch's mind, known she possessed Didyme's bewildered, doe-eyed expression.

But to ensure my inability to figure out his plot and keep his own plans going, he had needed to be positive that the guard he dispatched to fetch the girl would be unable to complete the deed. Normally Alec was sent on such expeditions, but Aro had claimed that knowledge of exactly what the child may have said to those humans she remained close to was pivotal. At the time I had not questioned him. Why not send Corin? What twisted plan could involve a member of the Volturi that I had complete faith in? The man who had loved my mate more than life itself; the one who risked his own person saving me because he would not allow any harm to come to the man she had ordained worthy enough to bestow her love upon?

Corin had done nothing to earn such a fate, to be forced to sit by idly as his love was wooed by another. Isabella Swan did not deserve the life that awaited her upon her return, filled with treachery and deceit. I felt a wave of familiar hopelessness wash over me. Was there no end to the wrongs committed by the universe?

_There's no justice in the world, and there never was._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please? Pretty please…?**


	3. Citizen Erased

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated.**

* * *

**Bella**

"You aren't going to attempt to keep your alliance with the wolf, are you?" Corin asked as he pulled into Charlie's driveway. I looked at him in shock.

"How did you-"

"I saw it when I read you. Moreover, his scent was clinging to your clothing. Even this residence reeks of him." Frowning, I unbuckled my seat belt.

"The wolf is the only reason I'm alive right now," I explained before digging my keys out of my purse. No, it wasn't my purse. The one I had taken to the party was seen as unfit of someone of my standing. This new one was a designer label, the cost of which I didn't want to know. Even my fitted jeans and cashmere sweater had been laid out as if I was a child that had so far been unable to grasp the concept of matching. Leading Corin into the house, I flipped the light switch.

_Break me in._

My heart plummeted as I took in the scattered papers, files, piles of dishes and broken fragments of glass. Had there been an attack? Was it Victoria? But then as I picked one of the folders up with a shaky hand, I realized it was all my fault.

I had not foreseen this. On the plane ride I had decided to tell Charlie I was leaving, thought about how to word my goodbyes. I wondered whether or not the Quileute's would strike at Corin if he followed me onto the reservation. None of my worry had brought me to this. Dragging my fingers across the counter top, I envisioned Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, hand on his brow and fist banging on the table as he poured over lists of animal sightings and maps. Had he sent a search party after me? Did he believe I was dead?

"Perhaps it is best," Corin stated gently.

"I can't just let him keep looking for me. It's cruel," I said weakly, holding back useless tears. How many nights had he paced back and forth praying for my safe return? How many more would he have to endure if I merely left without saying a word?

"They will find a body nearby wearing your clothing decayed past the point of recognition. She will have been your same age and physical type. No one will ever know the truth." I let out a breath. My lip trembled. Staring him in the eye, I realized that must have been his plan all along. And I could not find it in myself to argue with him. He was right. If not this, then what? Tell Charlie I'm alive only to leave a few days later to go to my deathbed? Would it be wrong of me to give him false hope? And how would I explain Corin, the man who bore such a remarkable resemblance to the Cullens and followed my every move? Corin, who spoke as if he was from the seventeenth century?

_Teach us to cheat and to lie, cover up what shouldn't be shared._

I was going to let him fake my death. I was going to tear out my mother's heart, Charlie's heart. How had I seen this moment playing out when I was with Edward, dreaming of his lips bearing down on my neck to release me fully into his world? I hadn't cared about what happened to my parents, only that I was happy in Edward's arms. I wanted to scream and sob; I hated myself for what he had turned me into. How could I have ever been so selfish? How could I have wanted to do this to them by _choice_?

"The wolf cares for you?" Corin broke the silence. I nodded slowly. "Then he will be a problem. Whether intentional or not, he will catch the scent of the corpse. He will know it is not you." _He will catch the scent of the corpse_… I shivered.

"I'll talk to him. I have to. I can't risk him telling Charlie they have the wrong girl," I sounded slightly panicked. Corin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Shall I pay a visit to the wolf for you, princess?" at my confused stare, he continued, "We cannot chance you being seen, and I'm uncomfortable with the very idea of the two of you in the same township, let alone in an enclosed space. If you wish to speak to the wolf-"

"Jacob." I corrected, hating the way he spat the word 'wolf' as if it had a taste that disgusted him. Corin gave me a tolerant smile.

"If you wish to speak to this Jacob, then I will have to be the one to deliver the message to him." I shook my head. That would never work.

"You'll be killed the moment you step onto their land. Jacob's not alone." Corin laughed.

"They never are. As much as I appreciate your concern, I think I can handle myself. I've been around for far too long to be bested by a few strays." He purposefully forced me to see beyond the comfort of his eyes, the easy lull my body gave into at his nearness. For the first time since he stepped out of the woods to examine me, I saw his true nature. I saw the hunter; the creature that had made me believe even one such as Edward could not defeat him. Instantly fear flooded my features, no longer focusing on this being, but on the one which was miles away. Hiding his teeth from my now horrified gaze, a sad expression flickered across Corin's face before he managed to stow it away.

"I will do everything in my power not to harm the wolf. If his brothers attack and I feel my own life is in danger, I will go against my nature and run. Will this make you happy?" I nodded again. What else could I do?

Sitting down at my desk, I took out a notepad and pen. What could I possibly write? How could I both ensure Jacob believed I was fine and make certain he did not reveal my secret?

_All the truth unwinding._

After many scribbles and revisions, not only by myself, but with Corin's input, the letter was eventually sealed and tucked away in his jacket pocket. By the time we were finished, evening had descended fully over the small town. I knew Charlie would soon be home. We needed to leave. The same idea must have occurred to Corin, because he began to lead me back down the stairs.

"Wolves are at their most alert at night. I will take this in the morning while they are at their least threatening." I smiled a little and yawned in response. The emotional rollercoaster that surrounded this entire experience was more draining than I'd expected. Leaning on Corin a little, I felt more than saw the way his lips turned up in response. Sliding into the leather seat of the corvette, I wondered if he had thought about my need to sleep in his rush to get me to Forks.

"Where are we staying?" I asked out of curiosity. Glancing over at me as he pulled out of the drive, he seemed to be mulling over something. Like Edward he raced down the road, gears shifting at a mad rate as he flew us over the concrete at life or death speed.

What was it about the fast pace, I wondered. When you can live until the end of the world and beyond, why on Earth would you wish to go through each minute at its quickest? Why not enjoy the passing of time, knowing you are one of those select few who can bear witness to the vast change surrounding you? If I was changed- no, not _if_, I corrected. _When _I was changed I knew I would not thrive on the rapid paced life the others had to offer. I would take each step deliberately, making sure to savor the reality that no matter how long I remained there would never again be another instance like it in the entire span of time to come.

"There is only one place where we know no human will be. Only one place where we can be certain you will not be seen while you pass away the night hours in sleep."

The reality of what he was asking hit me like a ton of bricks. My breath caught in my throat, the ache in my heart throbbing so hard I had to clutch my chest. No, he could not be asking me to go through that. No matter what I was about to do to Charlie and Renee and everyone who had ever loved me, there had to be a better punishment. Wasn't the idea that he threw me away not enough? Was the idea of me spending eternity without my soul mate by my side not the worst fate imaginable?

Why was he asking me to spend the night in his _house_? In a space where I had no place to look that would not remind me of his perfect body and gorgeous eyes and the velvety sound of his voice as he whispered to- stop! I calmly let in a gulp of air that I knew my lungs sorely lacked. I could do this. I did not have to go to his room. I could just go to that empty house without climbing the stairs and heading to that familiar door at the end of the hall. I did not have to think about how much I loved him. More than that, I refused to allow myself. I had been through this. I was _better _than this.

"He still has such hold over you, princess," Corin whispered, eyes forward, hands clutching the steering wheel, "What is it that holds you to him?"

_Scraping away at my mind, please stop asking me to describe him._

I did not know how to respond. How did one describe the pure bliss of having found such a beautiful person to share your life with, only to have that person reject you? How could you explain the endless passing of days and weeks and months as you wait for the emptiness inside to swallow you whole? There were no words that could fully make him understand. But I was not sure that I wanted him to, because then I'd have to admit to myself how foolish I had been from the beginning. How could I ever have believed Edward loved me as much as I did him? I was never more than a passing amusement, the vessel he decided to bestow with the gift of his ever waning affection.

I wanted to hate Edward for what he did to me, but I could not bring myself to look back on my days with him in contempt. Because I still loved him, and I always would.

"He was everything to me. He was my life," I enunciated the words as I said them to make sure he grasped the truth behind what I was saying. "I can't just stop loving him because he didn't choose me." A melancholy look washed over Corin's angelic features. I wondered what he was thinking but didn't have the courage to ask.

The mansion came into view as we approached. I remembered how frightened I was the first time I saw it. How afraid I was that its occupants would not accept me into their family. Now the building took on a menacing quality as it loomed overhead, the emptiness I knew I would find inside filling me with a second wave of doubt and despair. Would they ever come back? And if they did, would they be troubled or relieved by my absence?

"You need rest. Come with me." I hadn't even realized we had parked. Corin's somber expression greeted me as he opened the door and clasped my hand, offering what comfort he could. I was grateful for this bit of kindness but still found myself wriggling from his grasp. He would understand. His icy touch was not Edward's. It did not shoot bolts of electricity that had my fingers burning and places fluttering within me that I had never known existed. The feel of his skin against mine was tolerable, but in addition to the mere thought of entering the house it was far too much of a reminder of what I had lost.

"I can't," I muttered, restlessly pushing loose strands of hair from my eyes, "Don't make me go in there." I was pleading. My voice was cracking, and my eyes twitched with effort keeping tears at bay.

Every muscle I possessed tightened as I glanced back at the edifice that managed to mock me in every way possible. There would be no Alice bouncing down to greet me, no maternal smiles from Esme. Only a hole inside that burned more with each breath I took. Edward's voice was creeping back, skirting the edges of my mind, waiting for a vulnerable moment. And for once I took no pleasure from the idea. I was going to start new. I wanted nothing more than to leave these ghosts behind me. Forever.

"I don't want to stay for a week," I said the words before I had time to process their meaning, "I want to leave." The sudden crease in my forehead, the defenseless sound of my begging, had Corin kneeling on the ground beside me.

He hesitated before speaking, "You do not wish to live out your final days as a human here?" I shook my head vehemently. I had no one to spend them with; I would rather go back to the Volturi. I wanted it gone. I wanted it all gone.

_For one moment I wish you'd hold your stage with no feelings at all._

"Please?" It was low. I knew how he would respond, could practically feel the mental hitch in his brain. There was something about that word that made him melt, some past event that haunted his being. When I caught him staring at me longingly on the plane ride over I had seen the same thing, a phantom woman passing just beneath the surface of his blood red eyes.

Had she begged him once the same way that I did now? Had he refused her? Curiosity churned within me.

"Then we will leave in the morning," he answered tiredly before adding, "Is this not a rash decision?"

"I don't care!" I screamed before it turned into a dry sob, "I-I'm dead anyway. I don't care." Couldn't he comprehend the sheer depth of my misery?

Before I could breathe the door was closed, my body still facing the window as the engine revved. I didn't know where we were going as long as I was nowhere near here.

"I know," he paused, "I know what it's like to be the bearer of an unrequited love. There is no running from it. Only time can heal that wound. Even then, there is no guarantee you will ever fully recover."

"Well," I could feel the venom- I nearly scoffed at the pun- dripping from me as I spoke, "if it's going to take me an eternity, I'd like to get started as soon as possible." I felt like a petulant child. But what reason did I honestly have to stay in Forks any longer? In the morning I would grab a few things after Charlie left for work while Corin got my message to Jacob. And then I'd be gone. There would be no more Isabella Swan, a fact I was over the moon about. There would be no more human girl with an impermeable mind and tantalizing smell…

_Open minded, I'm sure I used to be so free._

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep to the gentle rhythm of the wheels as they traveled over the pavement was Corin's unguarded stare. Tracing a hand across my chin, he cupped my cheek. A random image passed over me, one of Corin and I lying on the same bed I had woken in when I first arrived in Italy. Our fingers were laced together, bodies pressed close. My last rational thought was that I was not too greatly disturbed by the picture.

Then everything changed. It was no longer Corin's form I was cuddled against. The same cold touch was there, but I somehow knew that when I looked up it would not be the unexpectedly tender eyes of the man I had somehow within days come to rely on so heavily. The face would be stronger, more pronounced. There would be no boyish roundness to his features or slightly elongated nose. This man was hollow; cheeks harshly defined, eyebrows pinched together as if even he were surprised by his admittance into my subconscious mind. It would be the first time I ever saw him wearing a look of anything besides disinterest.

Marcus's hand moved to my neck, brushing aside the random fabric covering his view of the area between my jaw line and shoulder. I gasped as he bent his head down to lick my pulse point, movements quick as lightening. My heart skipped a beat as his teeth teased the skin, breathing becoming more and more ragged. Grasping behind my back with his free hand, Marcus lifted me as he finally applied enough pressure to break the skin. Red liquid ran free, and I heard a shocking moan of approval.

"Oh!" I woke with a start, bewildered and left so extremely… _wanting_. Corin angled his head as he observed me with interest. Embarrassed, wondering what I could have possibly said during the strange turn of events in my dream, I blushed deeply. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that we were somewhere I did not recognize. At least we were still in the vehicle, my seat tilted back using Corin's sweater as a pillow. A new wave of heat found me as I attempted to wipe away the wet spot just beneath where my mouth had been.

"You're fascinating," he commented absentmindedly, analyzing me for a few more minutes before moving to put the key in the ignition. I felt like a specimen under a microscope. What was it with vampires feeling the need to watch me sleep? Was my drooling mouth and relatively quiet snoring really so entertaining?

"What did I say?" I asked hesitantly, waiting for the smirk to emerge.

_Self expressed, exhausting for all._

"Say?" came his innocent reply.

"What did I, you know, say when I was sleeping?" At first there was only a look of confusion followed by deep thought until all I could see was a glorious smile.

"You divulge secrets whilst you sleep?" the excitement in his voice showed as his language was beaten back into a time I could only imagine.

It was only then that I realized my mistake. I had not spoken last night. I could only hope that I was not going to remain human for long, because I was about to have a new vampire sitting next to my bed waiting for some kind of unconscious slip.

Sighing, I smiled a little and shook my head, "Let's just go."

"I took the liberty of making arrangements for us this morning, in case you are still in agreement with last night's request."

"I am," I could have sworn his shoulders slumped a little in disappointment. He recovered quickly.

"Very well."

We drove. We passed markets that should have had my heart thumping, creating a shooting desire in me to run. To escape this strange kidnapping. I was about to be murdered. I was going to be killed and reborn and my old self tossed away. I should have been seeking a way out, like I had in the airport in Arizona. I had snuck away from his kind once before. Maybe, just maybe, I could do so again. But to what end? I could not survive in that zombie-like existence forever. In this town I would be constantly waiting for a glimpse of someone that would never come. And then some other form of evil, perhaps one without such an offer, would find me. It was only a matter of time.

At Charlie's I took small tokens, things he would not be perceptive enough to notice the absence of. Small things that made me remember my mother. Nothing that could possibly remind me of Edward. Something from Jacob...

"Did you go see Jacob?"

"Yes. He was... less than pleased with the news. He gathered forces. The dogs were young; you had not mentioned that. They were far too headstrong with their attack. I had to incapacitate them."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not _kill _them, if that is what you are asking," his tone bore with it hints of tired annoyance, "You gave me an order. Soon you will become a princess of the Volturi. This type of... of fraternization with lesser forms of life will not be tolerated. You have chosen your path. I have watched as you examined every exit. Whenever I had my back to you, gave you space. There were several times you could have left me. Do you honestly believe I would have followed? That I would have forced you?"

No, I did not. I knew all I had to do was stare up at him with unblinking eyes. But I hated the thought of manipulating him, even if it bought me time.

"I... I have nowhere else to go."

"Then you must abide to the laws of the world you are about to enter."

_To see and to be what you want and what you need._

_Wash me away, clean your body of me, erase all the memories._

_They will only bring us pain, and I've seen all I'll ever need._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Reviews would be nice. Thanks!**


	4. Thoughts of a Dying Atheist

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've written, but I figure I'd give it another go. Short chapter, but I thought I'd send it out as an update anyway. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Bella**

_Eerie whispers trapped beneath my pillow won't let me sleep. Your memories… I know you're in this room, I'm sure I heard you sigh. Floating in-between where our worlds collide._

Bella woke in a fit of shivers with a sweat covered brow. She had dreamt of him again. It seemed no matter how she filled her days, his presence still lingered, constantly forcing her to reflect on their time together. When she tried to narrow down what exactly had been so amazingly wonderful about their relationship, the only thing she could think of was everything. There was no single moment she could pick out and say, "There! That was when I knew I loved him!" She had been made to love him, in every way. Her entire being hummed with anticipation at the very possibility of his arrival. Even now, with no hope of his return, she still longed for him. Her fingers ached to touch the stone surface of his skin, to trace the contours of his face.

Attempting to suppress her thoughts, something foreign caught her eye as she lifted herself up to stretch. Corin, forever a writer, had left another note. Bella felt a slight blush grace her cheeks as she thought back on the night before. An invitation into the Volturi before having been turned was simply unheard of, and Aro had planned several days of merriment and exploration in honor of that. He made it his own personal responsibility to ensure that if there was any activity she would be missing as a human that she could not enjoy properly as a vampire, Bella experienced it. Yes, she was full to the brim with exotic dishes and her muscles were very well taken care of by the best masseuse, but having such an unrelenting schedule took its toll.

Exhausted and half-conscious, Bella had been less than persuasive when Corin asked if she could make it back to her own quarters without incident. After lifting her easily into his arms, Bella felt the shock of extreme speed flood her appendages. It only took seconds to arrive at her door, but her entire body was on pins and needles. Complaining through yawns and murmurs, Bella tried to convey her dismay as Corin placed her gently on her bed, pulling the covers up tightly around her. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he beamed at her small smile and sigh of approval.

And now a white lily adorned her pillow, the small scroll beneath it stating, "Only two more days before eternity begins."

While the two had been joking about that statement less than a day before, the concept crept into her mind like a disease. The idea of death was so insane to her. There were parts of her day where she would nonchalantly toss her hand and act as if the idea of the change meant nothing. Just another event on the road of life. It was not as if she had not been anticipating such a turning. With _him_ there had been no other alternative in her mind. It seemed fitting that the same fate would befall her even after he abandoned her to continue her life.

But now, in the soft hours of daybreak, there was no distinct bout of optimism filtering her thoughts through rose colored glasses. The white lily and scrap of paper held so much weight on her mind. She was only eighteen after all…

Was she really willing to die? As time passed, would she look back on these days as the teenage whims of a heartbroken adolescent? A stupid decision only to be followed in succession with several more? Fingers trembling as they dragged towards the pulse point on her neck, Bella wondered about the pain. She dug a nail in with a bit of pressure, testing the skin. If such a small amount was uncomfortable, what would the actual process be like? Could she endure it? If she found herself screaming and writhing dramatically, would it be seen as embarrassing in the Volturi's eyes?

There were so many things she wanted to ask _him_. Corin, while trusted enough to provide reliable answers, was still too new. Bella did not want him to think less of her if she were to barrage him with asinine inquiries. And, if she was to be brutally honest with herself, audibly asking him would only solidify her own fears. Maybe if she never gave them breath, she could act as if the thoughts had never existed at all.

_It scares the hell out of me, and the end is all I can see. I know the moment's near, and there's nothing we can do. Look through a faithless eye: are you afraid to die?_

Dressing for the day, Bella breathed in slowly, relishing the feeling of the cold air entering her body. No, she decided, turning to rummage through the small box of keepsakes she had brought from Forks. Grabbing an old copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ rather roughly, she set her shoulders with an air of finality. She was going to spend the day enjoying herself reading in a patch of sunlight in the gardens. While the hectic schedule helped her to forget about her past love, it also made her feel wasteful. If she only had a few days left of her life, there was no room for going on mad adventures just for the sake of having them.

Jane mentioned in passing conversation that there was always a chance of someone never waking up from being drained. Bella clenched her jaw. Shutting her eyes and willing the horrible thoughts away, only one wish came to mind. She needed _him_. She needed him so badly.

_It scares the hell out of me, and the end is all I can see._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Reviews will let me know if you're all still interested. Thanks!**_  
_


End file.
